Pleasurable
by Hita-Chan
Summary: OCS here! 9 girls are running away from a playboy mansion, where all of them had become friends. But they don't want to be there anymore so they make a plan to escape and are assisted by Umehito Nekozawa, who tells them about a school and a certain music room where they can find help. The hosts do help them but they end up getting attached to them. HostsxOCs, Bordering M


**Pleasurable**

**By: Hita-Chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its original characters! I own this plot and any and all of my OCs!**

****ENJOY****

* * *

Three girls ran down a road, panic in their eyes. They looked over their shoulders at the five men chasing them. They knew they couldn't stop until they knew they were safe. All they could do was run and hope their friends were still running and were safe.

They gulped when they heard more footsteps. They looked at each other, they were just following the directions of a guy named Umehito who said he could give them a safe place. He said there was a school with a music room they could take refuge in. The only problem? It was all the way on the other side of town.

Now on a few streets over their six other friends and one of their little sisters were running in the same direction. They were running as fast as they could but the men chasing them seemed to be gaining on the last one, the little sister Yuki, she was fourteen and the younger sister of the white-blond haired girl in front of her. They soon grabbed the youngest girls arm, she screamed and kicked. Her older sister, Kiyomi, turned around and tears started to fall.

"YUKI!" she shouted.

"Kiyomi, we have to keep going!" The girl in the front said, grabbing Kiyomi's arm and dragging her along.

The men stopped chasing them, smirking, looking at the young girl in the main male's arms. She was crying and thrashing around. Looking at her sister and her friends, who had also become her friends.

"I'll come back for you Yuki! I promise!" Kiyomi vowed as they turned a corner.

Back to the other three were running towards the gates standing in front of them, 'OR' elegantly welded in the top. They looked around and saw their friends just emerging from the street while the men chasing the, were only a few feet away.

They watched, hoping their friends would make it. The men were soon stuck by traffic long enough for the girls to get to their friends. They looked at the men and pushed open the gate and made their way to the door.

It was about one o'clock. So everyone was still in their classes, but it eventually got to three and the final bell rang. The twins and Haruhi made their way to the music room, ready for another day of hosting. But none of them expected what would wander in.

As they were all in the middle of hosting, their door creaked open and in came the black cloaked male, Umehito Nekozawa. He walked in arms outstretched. All the hosts rose and walked over to Umehito, wondering what he was doing here.

"This is Ouran's Host Club. This is who I think may be able to help." He said kindly.

He turned and saw them all standing in front of him, "Ah, Suoh, do you mind closing early? There are some matters I would like to discuss with you all."

Tamaki nodded and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, princesses, but we are going to need all of you to leave early for today. We apologize and hope to spend time with you all tomorrow."

The girls all nodded understandingly and left. Once they were all gone they closed all of the curtains and turned on a few lamps around the room. Umehito took off his cloak hood and nodded in thanks to them.

"Please, go ahead and sit. Allow me to go get the matter."

The hosts all sat on a group of chairs and coaches. Soon Umehito came back with nine cloaked figures moving behind him. They all watched curiously as he took a seat in front of them all. The figures standing close to him.

"So what is this about, Neko-chan?" Honey asked.

He cleared his throat, "Okay, so what I'm going to ask of you must kept secret and confidential. No one may know about this little meeting. Am I understood?" At the response of everyone nodding, he continued, "Well Host Club, I would like to introduce you all to some new friends of mine."

They all nodded and looked to the people, who were various heights, behind him. He stood up and walked to stand by them.

"First, Riko." The girl standing there pulled her hood down and her light blue shoulder length hair fell around, she looked at the ground after looking at them all briefly, her purple eyes shining in fear.

"Next to her, Hitomi." The next one flipped their hood, long brown hair came out, light seafoam green eyes bright and wide, soon meeting the ground.

Nekozawa moved along and placed a hand on each shoulder of two people, he smiled at the twins, "Kamiko and Yukiko."

Said girls dropped their hoods and looked at Umehito. Everyone was trying to figure out why they looked identical Their crimson red hair fell just below their shoulders, grey eyes sparkling.

He moved over to what appeared the tallest, and tapped her shoulder, "Kiyomi."

Kiyomi removed her hood but never looked up, all the hosts could see was the blond-white hair that reached her shoulder blades.

"Aya." The light pink hair fell down in layers, her light blue eyes shone dully as she half smiled at them all. She grabbed the hand of the girl next to her.

The girl pulled down her hood, black hair and dark green eyes was what they were met with. She squeezed Aya's hand.

"Kira." The black haired girl blinked at them blankly.

"Shizuko. "

The second to last hood dropped, long light brown/dirty blond fell down to where her belly button would be. Her eyes were an icy blue.

"Last but not least Chieko." Waist long dark blue hair came down in waves, her maroon eyes were very dull and held very little emotion.

"Girls, these are the men I was telling you about. Tamaki Suoh, the tall blond, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, the tall dark haired one, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the short blond, Kyoya Ohtori, the dark haired bespectacled one, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and then their female friend, Haruhi Fujioka." All the hosts smiled and waved, kindly to the girls.

"Umehito-san..." Riko called out from over by the end.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Are they going to hurt us?"

"No, no, my dear. The very opposite." Riko just nodded slightly, Hitomi grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"Hosts, you see I come to you for your assistance."

"Really, Nekozawa-sempai?" Tamaki asked.

He nodded, "You see I've pulled these girls from a difficult life. They need lots of help. They need a place(s) to go, protection, friends, comfort, just a whole new beginning entirely."

They nodded understandingly.

"And you were hoping we could help?" Kyoya asked, eyeing all the girls.

Umehito nodded, "Will you?"

Everyone looked at each other, "Yes, we will."

Umehito smiled brightly, "Thank you so much!"

The girls all looked each other nervously, but all smiled.

"I must be going, please treat them kindly. Thank you so much. Girls, I'll see you all soon!" Umehito said, going through a door the appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait! Umehito!" Kira shouted.

But he was gone, leaving the nine girls all alone with the hosts. They all stood there nervously, unsure what to do for the girls.

"Ano, do you have something else we can wear...?" Riko mumbled, taking off her cloak.

She was wearing a really short frilly maids outfit that showed her cleavage, she blushed lightly looking down.

The others took off their cloaks, showing their outfits. They were practically the same thing as hers, just some were more covered or less. All the hosts but Haruhi blushed, they nodded.

They followed the twins to where they pulled out clothes and gave them to them. They then showed them the dressing rooms. They all went in and changed then came out, nodding their thanks.

The hosts watched the girls as they sat down nervously on the ground. Honey bounded over, looking at them confused.

"What're you doing?" He asked cutely.

"Um our legs are tired from running... So we thought we'd sit down... is that okay?" Riko asked.

Honey tipped his head, "Of course. But you can sit on the couch."

They're eyes widened, "we could never do that..."

Kyoya walked over, "Ladies we advise you sit on the couches. Or things may get difficult."

They're eyes filled with fear and they stood up and moved away from him. Kyoya stood there looking shocked, trying to figure out what he did.

"Wow, Kyoya-sempai, what'd you say?" The twins muttered, walking up next to him.

"I don't know." Kyoya mumbled but cleared his throat and slightly approached them, "Ladies, I am very sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Aya stepped forward, "It's okay. Just please be careful with what you say to us."

They nodded, "If you don't mind us asking, where did Nekozawa-sempai find you?"

The girls exchanged looks, "Masurahbusi's Home for Girls."

"Isn't that a boarding home?"

They shook their heads, "It's a front, its actually a playboy house, sorta. Its complicated."

"My father's gone there..." Honey mumbled nervously.

"Our's too." The twins said, looking down ashamed.

-End-

* * *

Well have a good day everybody!

Please Review!

~Hita Say Good Bye~


End file.
